


Sometimes we break so beautiful

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, POV Sander Driesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: Maandag 11:03 (OHN) from Sander's POV
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Sometimes we break so beautiful

Sander sat slumped behind a desk, pencil in hand, surrounded by drawings and paintings of Robbe that he had created. His face, the only thing providing Sander with any form of comfort over the past few days. He spent his time taking shelter from the meltdown sketching his favorite memories of the only person who occupied his mind.

He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft voice call his name, an unmistakable voice, Robbe's voice. Sander's fears had been realized as he knew what he had to do, he had to protect Robbe from his pain even if it made him hurt more. He let his head fall before standing up and hastily moving towards Robbe.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, "You have to leave, you have to stay the fuck away from me!"

Each word, another stab to his heart as it left his mouth, his voice breaking more and more. He pushed Robbe against the door, trying to convince him to escape from the heavy darkness that followed Sander wherever he went. He turned around, throwing his hands in the air in desperation, returning to the desk and leaning on it for support.

"Just stay away, okay?" he said in a voice full of pain, "Leave, please." Sander's breathing becoming heavier and heavier as the tears sat right below the surface. "Just leave," he pleaded.

Robbe replied in a calm, sure voice, "No, I'm not leaving."

Sander knew that Robbe was making a mistake by not running as far away from him as possible. As Robbe approached the desk, Sander begged for the last time for Robbe to leave.

"I'm not leaving," said Robbe undeterred by Sander's constant requests.

Robbe knelt down next to Sander, lowering himself to his level. Sander curled his hand into a fist in an attempt to ground himself in the moment. He remained unconvinved nby Robbe's words, saying in a quiet and hurt voice, "That's what you say now."

"I'll be saying that tomorrow as well," said Robbe in a voice coated in care.

"I don't believe you," he replied.

"But it's true," Robbe whispered back. Sander felt Robbe reach out for his hand, caressing it with his own. "Fuck man, Sander, I was so worried. I though you..." Robbe's lips grazed over Sander's hand before placing a kiss on the back of it. "I thought you'd..." but Robbe was unable to finish his sentence.

Sander spoke up, uttering what he believed to be true, "I just cause problems," the stength in his voice was deteriorating. "I'm toxic. Everything I touch, everything I touch just breaks," the tears rising further and growing more powerful.

He heard a gentle voice say, "That's no true."

Sander kept his head facing away from Robbe's, not believing that Robbe was speaking the truth or if he even knew what the truth actually was. The truth that loving Sander wasn't worth it because he'd just end up hurt. Sander wasn't worthy of love, he was too broken and beyond repair. He had almost let himself believe that that wasn't true for the short time he was with Robbe but the feeling was fleeting.

Robbe said almost inaudibly, "Look at me, look at me."

Sander turned his head, his sunken in eyes having lost the bright green shine that used to illuminate them.

His gaze met Robbe's as Robbe told him, "You touched me and I've never felt anything like it before." Robbe leaned forward as he said, "I love you."

Seconds, which felt like hours, passed as Sander processed what he just heard. A part of him desperately hoped that it was true but he knew it couldn't possibly be because Robbe didn't know what he was loving.

His staggered breathing was the only thing to be heard until he uttered, on the verge of tears, "You say that now. Sooner or later, I'll hurt you again and you'll grow to hate me."

"No, no, no," Robbe said as he raised himself up, "not in this universe." Sander lifted his gaze to look into the deep brown eyes that looked back at him with love. "In this one, I stay with you."

The words managed to pierce through Sander's layers of self defense that he had constructed around his heart.

Robbe continued, "What happens later, we'll deal with it then."

Robbe placed his other hand on Sander's arm before moving it down to meet his other hand which held Sander's tightly.

"Come, let's do something," he said, taking Sander's other hand in his own. "Come," he repeated, beckoning Sander to the middle of the room. "Sander, come on." Sander reluctantly stood up, following Robbe's lead.

"What?" Sander questioned.

"We're gonna play a game," Robbe said matter-of-factly, "and it's called...Sander and Robbe, minute by minute." A small smile creeped across his face as his eyes never left Sander's.

Sander replied, tired and debilitated, "And what are the rules?"

"The rules are that we're not going to be thinking, 'what if we ever...' but 'what if we...in the following minute,' okay."

Sander answered with a simple, "Okay."

"In the following minute, we're gonna kiss," the smile returning to Robbe's lips.

"That's chill," Sander said as a slight smile could be seen in his eyes.

"That's chill," Robbe repeated, his smile growing bigger.

Robbe took a deep breath before lightly placing his hands on Sander's face and leaning in for a soft and tender kiss. A wave of relief washed over Sander as he could finally feel Robbe's touch again, the touch he craved so much. Robbe's arms migrated to wrap around Sander's neck.

Sander managed one last kiss before the tears breached the surface and he was powerless towards stopping them. He couldn't hold back anymore. All of the heaviness and darkness that followed him like his own shadow, were flooding through his mind as he allowed himself to be vulnerable around the person who meant the world to him. The thoughts that he wasn't deserving of being loved and certainly not by Robbe, slipped away. He collapsed into Robbe's arms from physical and emotional exhaustion. Falling to the floor, he held onto Robbe with all the strength he could muster, not wanting or willing to let go of him.

He heard a voice in his ear, "It's okay, I'm here."

Those few words were so comforting to Sander and reassured him that Robbe wasn't going to leave him. He cried into Robbe's shoulder with all his might, exposing himself emotionally to Robbe.

He heard Robbe whisper to him, "I'm so happy I found you," his words enveloped in love.

They stayed there for awhile as Robbe embraced and supported Sander as he broke down into the arms of the person he loved and trusted the most, finally feeling free for the first time in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'fic' so I hope you enjoy it. I might do more clips from Sander's POV but I'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
